


Death by Booty

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Quiet Moments Make Us Who We Are [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Butts, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Victor just loves Yuuri's butt ok, and he suffers for that love, but not butt crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: 5+1, Five Times Victor admired Yuuri’s butt from afar and one time… he got a bit closer…





	Death by Booty

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous but it still makes me laugh, so it is moving to Ao3. 
> 
> Please consider checking out any of my 114 YOI fanfictions which you can find [here :)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/works?fandom_id=11444638)
> 
> Prompts open on 8/27 :) Come visit me on Tumblr or Twitter!   
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

* * *

**1.**

It would have been completely inappropriate, despite everything that had already happened, for Victor to grab the luscious backside of the man currently grinding against him. They had danced and laughed, bodies pressed tight for the better part of the night, but Victor had managed to restrain himself, only slipping over the gentle beginning of the glorious curve on a handful of occasions. Now though, Yuuri was draped over him again, hips pressed together tighter than needed for a selfie.

“Viiiccctooorrr,” Yuuri slurred, lying his head on Victor’s shoulder as soon as the picture was successfully snapped, “you’ll be my coach, right? I beat everyone tonight!” Nuzzling closer, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist.

His whole body was on fire as Victor tried to make his hands behave. Yuuri was leaning into Victor’s side, the champagne tainted breath ghosting over Victor’s neck and slowly peeling away the layers of his resistance. When Yuuri shifted again, Victor’s hand moved under the loosened dress shirt making contact with the softest skin Victor had ever felt. The waistband of Yuuri’s briefs was tempting the tip of Victor’s pinky finger and in a moment of weakness, spurred by the happy hum of Yuuri against Victor’s adam’s apple, Victor let his hand begin to drop.

“I’m sorry about this Victor,” a deep voice behind them said, a hairy arm breaking the space between them to pull Yuuri away. Celestino hoisted his skater to his hip, and spoke the last of his apology only with his concerned eyes as he carried the staggering body of Yuuri Katsuki from the ballroom.

“Victor… Victor… Victor…” teased another voice, causing Victor to spin around and face Chris. “What are we going to do with you?” Smirking, Chris ruffled Victor’s hair and moved away, swaying his underwear clad hips with his pants slung over his shoulder.

It had been the best night of Victor’s life and he had failed to capitalize on it or even give Yuuri his phone number. Glancing down at his own phone, Victor sighed, grateful to at least have photographs to remember it all.

Especially the photograph of Yuuri, suspended on a pole with his arm extended toward Victor. The man had a beautiful everything, and Victor was determined to find him again.

* * *

 

**2.**

Had Yuuri gotten even more irresistible in the months of his mystery absence from their joint sport? Pressing play on the YouTube video for a fifteenth time, Victor concluded that, yes, a slightly heavier Yuuri Katsuki was definitely doing things to him. The soft appearance of Yuuri’s cheeks made Victor want to trace the hidden cheekbones with his finger tips. The squishy roll of Yuuri’s tummy, exposed every time his t-shirt lifted with the force of a turn, made Victor want to cuddle against it for a long nap.

But his **_butt_**. Oh that beautiful plump butt was messing with Victor’s mind in a real way. It flexed and moved under Yuuri’s trainers demonstrating the still existing strength in the muscles while also looking so gloriously round and ready to be squeezed.

Victor threw his phone. It landed with a soft thud on the other side of the couch as he stared down at Makkachin. “Any interest in going to Japan?” he asked out loud, waiting for the bark of confirmation. When it came, with a tail wag and a silly flop of Makka’s tongue, Victor was already decided. Retrieving his phone from its landing place, he promised himself only five more viewings of the video. Then he would book his one way ticket to the rest of his life.

* * *

 

**3.**

Victor bribed Mari to borrow her bike. After three days of running with Yuuri to the ice rink, Victor knew that he had to find away to be faster than Yuuri Katsuki.

He had run into four railings, fallen down two (thankfully small) flights of stairs, and in one really horrible turn of events run directly into the ocean. Yuuri running in front of him was bad news.

Because Yuuri wasn’t quite in shape yet, so there was this hint of jiggle still bouncing with every jogging step and Victor was memorized like a cat following the always out of reach red dot. The butt was perfectly round and only a few feet in front of his hands every time they set out together. Once he had reached for it, his self-restraint pathetically snapping like a tired rubber band as his mind became a Yuuri-centric mush of lust. At the last second he had gained sense, throwing himself into the ocean to drown his embarrassment in a wave of water.

He had two choices… somehow convince Yuuri to run in a giant plastic bubble or find a way to finally touch the sacred butt.

* * *

 

**4.**

**_You have to be kidding me_** , Victor’s mind screamed in anguish as Yuuri stood under the water shower completely nude with the intent of sinking into the onsen afterwards. The droplets ran down Yuuri’s back, slipping like teasing beads over the perfectly shaped derriere that was haunting Victor’s dreams. The muscles flexed and Victor could almost hum a rhythm to the rise and fall of his favorite pair of cheeks. When Yuuri turned to face him, stepping toward the edge of the water, Victor wondered briefly how unsafe it would be to dunk his head into the boiling water.

Then Yuuri decided to stretch and Victor decided that this was the way he was going to die. Accidentally drowning in the onsen while trying to drive the aching need to hold Yuuri’s backside out of his brain. Grabbing a towel, Victor leaned back and covered his eyes, praying for death to take him.

“You alright?” Yuuri asked sliding in next to Victor, misjudging the space between them and partially sitting on Victor’s lap for an awkward millisecond. “Opps! I’m sorry!” scrambling to the other side of the water, Yuuri looked anywhere but Victor.

Under his towel mask, Victor was restraining his need to scream. For a brief moment, that glorious god-made ass had touched his skin and his brain was screeching in high-pitched incoherent Russian about the occurrence. “No harm, no foul!” Victor chirped from under his hiding place, lying through his teeth, because his self-control and sanity had both been harmed and fouled.

* * *

 

**5.**

“Victor?”

The call from the bathroom was sweetly hesitant and Victor pushed from the bed to move toward the door. “Everything okay, Yuuuri?” Leaning against the wall, Victor waited patiently for the answer.

“I can’t get the zipper up on my own. Would you…” Yuuri paused and Victor lifted an eyebrow toward the still closed bathroom door. When it opened, Victor’s heart dropped out of his body. “Could you zipper it?” Turning around, Yuuri stood in the black costume from Victor’s youth, the tantalizing back zipper laying against the slope of Yuuri’s number one feature.

He had been doing so well, Victor thought regrettably as he pushed from the wall. He hadn’t injured himself due to distracted staring in at least forty eight hours and he had managed not to become dehydrated from drooling in at least a week. Slowly he was building an immunity to Yuuri Katsuki’s butt, and he was quite proud of his own perseverance.

Moving behind Yuuri to reach for the zipper, Victor felt all of his progress disappear in an onslaught of indecent thoughts. The fabric separated right at the curve of Yuuri’s back, the resting place of the hidden zipper giving Victor no choice but to graze his fingers against the holy grail of skaters’ asses. When his skin touched the black fabric, pulled taut over the magnificent mound of holy flesh, Victor sucked his breath in through his teeth. Forcing himself to concentrate, he painstakingly slid the zipper up to close the back of Yuuri’s costume.

Then Yuuri, as the wickedly naive human who he was, decided to _bend_ forward. “Well, I can move in it, so it isn’t too tight,” he stated casually, folding himself in half to grab his own toes. “And it looks alright doesn’t it?”

Staring directly at the perfectly presented ass lined directly in front of Victor’s growing hardness, he whispered, “it’s perfect, never take it off. **_EVER_**.”

That night, Victor showered in cold water until his teeth chattered hard enough to give himself a headache.

* * *

 

**Plus 1**

“Victor?”

There was never a time when the sound of his name coming from Yuuri’s mouth, wouldn’t make Victor’s entire world feel like it was being lit on fire. It didn’t matter if the sound was commanding or irritated like it sometimes was in practice or if it was soft and timid the way it was now; Victor simply loved hearing Yuuri say his name.

Toweling his hair dry, Victor stepped from the bathroom to discover Yuuri nestled in Victor’s bed. “What’s this?” he asked, the hope circling his mind, heart, and groin in fascinating spirals. They had officially been a couple for a little over a week, but Yuuri still escaped to his bed every night, leaving Victor to his daydreams of something more.

“Can I stay here tonight?” There was a nervous tilt to Yuuri’s voice as he anxiously surveyed Victor’s face. “I am… I don’t know… because we leave tomorrow…” Yuuri’s thoughts trailed off as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Dropping his towel on a chair, Victor walked carefully over to the bed. Calmly, he pulled back the sheets and let himself slide in next to his boyfriend. It was warm and welcoming, and Victor felt himself melt as Yuuri curled, cheek down on Victor’s chest. “Nervous?” Victor let his fingertips trace the line of Yuuri’s spine, stuttering to a halt at the waistband of Yuuri’s sleep pants.

“I guess…” The whisper tickled Victor’s skin as Yuuri spoke. “You know…” nervous brown eyes peered up at Victor, “you can touch it.”

“What?” Victor exhaled, pressing his palm flat against the small of Yuuri’s back. It had to be a dream or a massive jump to conclusions for Yuuri to actually be talking about the part Victor wanted to hold the most. He had wanted to get his hands on the butt for months, and his brain was short-circuiting with the possibility of it actually happening.

“I see you staring at it sometimes.” Yuuri was blushing, but he was still holding Victor’s gaze. “I don’t mind if you want to-”

Not letting his boyfriend finish the sentence, Victor shifted Yuuri on top of him and slid both hands down the back of Yuuri’s cotton pants. Fingers squeezing the toned cheeks, Victor was convinced Yuuri’s ass was meant to be his erotic stress ball. Kneading into the perfect muscle, Victor hummed happily while Yuuri embarrassingly chuckled against his neck.

And from that day forward, Victor happily grabbed Yuuri’s butt with cocky exhilaration that he was the only one allowed to do so.


End file.
